Tudor Family History
1995 Andreea and Vasile started their marriage, with their parents. 2004 Andrei was born on May 3 at Polizu Hospital in Sector 1, Bucharest. 2005 Andrei was playing with his grandmother Aristide and Georgiana started their marriage on June 28, was on Casa Doina, with their parents. 2006 Andrei was playing in Moghioros Park. Razvan was born on June 21 at Polizu Hospital in Sector 1, Bucharest. Razvan doesn't like baby beds, likes only big beds. Razvan was walking around halls. 2007 Razvan was playing with his grandmother more times. Razvan was with grandparents at Predeal. Razvan was first seen with his cousin. Razvan has going to Germany, only on hospital. Razvan was first time with his cousins and his grandparents. Alex was born in July 18, at Poliz Hospital in Sector 1, Bucharest. Alex and Razvan had became brothers. Alex and Razvan were appearing first time at photos. 2008 Razvan was going at hospital in Switzerland. Alex and Razvan were playing in house. Razvan was playing outside at garden with his mom. Aristide stayed with Razvan, Nicholas and Andrew. Razvan played with Alex, however Razvan has gone at first floor and watch his face at mirror. Razvan has begun seating with baby chair with attached table. Andrei and Teodora came to Razvan's house. 2009 Razvan says only no. Razvan and Alex had gone outside naked with caps at pool. Razvan and Alex were playing with inflatable bounce house. Alex started talking very well. Razvan and Alex first time playing video games "Gran Turismo Concept: 2002 Tokyo-Geneva" on PlayStation 2. Razvan and Alex first time watching TV at Minimax. Razvan was crying cause he doesn't leave from park. 2010 Razvan and Alex playing games for PlayStation 2 and mom bus them to make her children happy. Razvan, Alex and their cousins playing football with their uncle, at Vasile's backyard. All family members are coming to Uncle Vasile's House, for Razvan and Teodora's Birthday. Razvan was sitting to play a video game, them he goes outside. Razvan is always playing with his Andreea. Razvan and Alex started their kindergartens. Razvan and Alex had first time with laptop. Alex is moving to Nicholas' old room. 2011 Razvan and Alex goes first time at Club Vila Bran. Razvan and Alex celebrates with their kindergarten. Razvan and Alex are watching windows for snow at First Floor. Razvan and Alex are playing Minecraft first time. Razvan and Alex first time watching TV at Cartoon Network and Boomerang. 2012 Razvan and Alex were playing first time with Nintendo 3DS. Razvan is playing Gran Turismo 4 at PlayStation 2 every day. Razvan likes going to Greece on vacation. Razvan is sleeping with Alex. 2013 Razvan's grandfather died for buccal cavity cancer. Razvan and Alex are playing too much computer games. Razvan and Alex likes going to amusement park for children. Razvan doesn't want to begin primary education. Alex and Razvan continues kindergarten until summer 2014. Razvan doesn't understand to his mom. 2014 Mom quarrels Razvan for school bad behavior. Razvan likes going with older brother's car. Razvan and Alex are going on big house at greece. Razvan runs from angry cat to don't be attached. Razvan and Alex are going with older brothers. Razvan and Alex likes too much amusement park for kids. Razvan and Alex had begun a primary education at general school. Razvan was returned to his kinderegarten, is now Primary School. Alex and Razvan are playing first time with Xbox 360. 2015 Razvan calling his classmate "Bacon". Razvan throws temper tantrum at school. Teacher beats up Razvan for no understanding. Georgiana quarrels Razvan for throwing tantrums. Razvan created his first channel named "RazvanYTB". Aristide arguing Razvan first time for lower the backseat on dad's car. Girl's mother arguing Razvan for walking barefoot. Alex has moved to Razvan's school. Alex quarrels with Razvan first time. 2016 Razvan calling his classmate "șunculița". Razvan laughs every day for thinking "Dog poops on shoe". Razvan going first time at Turkey with his parents and grandmother. Alex was crying cause he likes chicken. Razvan was sleeping with his grandma. Razvan and Alex was with school at camp on Busteni. Razvan had a revenge because Aristide screams he doesn't get any present. 2017 Razvan had a revenge for snow and Georgiana arguring Razvan. Razvan and Alex was at 2nd floor at Baneasa Shopping City, playing bowling and video games. Razvan and Alex was appeared in photo with Minecraft Masks, holding torches. Razvan, Alex and Vasile Jitaru coming to celebrating Alex Vacarescu's Birthday. Razvan was playing Grand Theft auto V on Xbox 360 first time. Razvan was celebrating his 11th birthday with his brother and his friends at Divertiland Playland. His family were leaved with car at Turkey. Aristide quarrels Razvan every day. Aristide kicked out Razvan from sea. Razvan starting quarreling with all schoolmates from Saint Stefan School because he was oldest schoolmate. Razvan was playing Xbox 360 every day. His grandma is argiung Razvan. Razvan and Alex were getting gaming chairs for christmas. 2018 Razvan was crying every day. Razvan recreated his channel named "RazvanTheBOSS69". Andreea was moved out from Tudor Residence. Razvan was celebrating his birthday with Alex, Teodora and his grandma at Vasile's House. Razvan and Alex were first time in Spain with Nicolas and his parents. Aristide was arguing Razvan every day. Razvan and Alex are fighting every day. Razvan and Alex were at camping last time. Razvan was bullied by a lot of children. Razvan and Alex are reached gymnasium. Georgiana is arguing Razvan at homeworks. Razvan was arguing with his classmates. Razvan, Alex and Teodora were going to Trattoria Del Vechio. 2019 His parents are arguing Razvan. Razvan is beating his classmate. Razvan is bullied by his classmates. Razvan had bad behaviors on school. Razvan is playing Clash Royale first time. Razvan, Andrei and Alex are going with penny boards and Teodora with bike at Herastrau Park. Razvan was celebrating his 13th birthday. Razvan, Andrei, Alex and Teodora are going to DivertiLand for 2nd year. Alex arguing Razvan for celebrating his 12th birthday. Aristide arguing Razvan for laptop. Razvan and Alex is going to Spain with their parents. Razvan jumps from pool and makes temper tantrum cause Alex calls Razvan "Iliusca" and his mom arguing Razvan. Razvan and Alex went to Bucegi National Park for 5 days with their parents. Aristide wants to punish Razvan for beating children in school. Razvan likes playing football with his classmates. Alex likes playing football with older schoolmates. Alex, Andrei and Teodora are going in Dubai with their older brother Victor. Razvan gets a new gaming chair, same model but color is green. 2020 Alex going to Predeal for skiing. Razvan will be punished by his father for a week, because he splashes children from school. TOP Cartoons watched Razvan in 2011-2014 On 2011-2014, he loved watching Boomerang, there are list of all cartoons watched Razvan realised by worldwide history scientist on his head: # The Quick Draw McGraw Show (2011-2013) # The Huckleberry Hound Show (2011-2013) # The Yogi Bear Show (2011-2013) # Top Cat (2011-2014) # The Flintstones (2011-2014) # The Jetsons (2011-2014) # The Mighty Mouse Show (2011-2013) # The Tom and Jerry Show 1950s (2011-2013) # The Barney Bear Show (2011-2013) # The Magilla Gorilla Show (2011-2013) # The Mr. Magoo Show (2011-2013) # The Atom Ant Show (2011-2014) # Wacky Races (2011-2014) # Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (2011-2014) # Pink Panther and Pals (2011-2014) # Wally Gator (2011-2012) # Touché Turtle and Dum Dum (2011-2013) # Lippy The Lion and Hardy Har Har (2011-2013) # Tom and Jerry 1940s (2011-2014) # Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (2011-2014) # Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2011-2014) He was watching Boomerang first time in the beginning of 2011, he was 4 years old, 6 months and has refused to watching Boomerang in the summer of 2014. In June 2011, Razvan and Alex were watching Cartoon Network first time. Trivia (Non-Tudor Family) In August 18, 2019, a 69 years old great grandpa was throwing a 3 years old great-grandchild's bike in lake because was older than 5 years ago and rusted. This 3 years old tells his mom, was thrown a bike over lake. His father running over a bike and caught from lake. Later, grandpa was repaired a old bike from lake for 3 years old.